Just Your Average Weasley Family Dinner
by remuslives
Summary: The Weasley's celebrate Christmas with dinner. Written for the Twin Exchange Holiday Fest.


Harry smiled entering the Burrow; he had always loved it there, ever since he was a kid.

"Oh, Harry! Hermione! I'm so glad you could make it," Mrs. Weasley said, rushing forward to hug them. "And you, sweet Teddy."

"Harry!" Ron shouted, jogging over to greet them. "Oi! Harry's lot is here!"

"Hermione!" Ginny waddled towards them as fast as she could, her husband, Neville, right behind her.

"Er, Mrs. Weasley," Harry whispered, "could I have a word?"

"Of course, Harry dear." She led him to the kitchen.

"Teddy, I think Victore and the other kids are upstairs," George directed the boy off before he was crushed by the shear amount of Weasley's and their significant others.

"Come on," Bill said, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her to the lounge. "Have a seat. How've you been?"

"Not too bad. Where'd Harry go?" Hermione answered, searching the many faces around her for her boyfriend.

"Mum's feeding him," Charlie said, a little jealously.

"Hello?" Someone called from the front door.

"My turn," George announced, darting out of the room first.

"How's the Ministry treating you?" Bill asked.

"Pretty well. Actually, there's this new position opening that I'm pretty excited about. I'd be super-"

"Luna's here!" George yelled.

"Oooh!" Fleur gushed, "I cannot wait to see the leettle baby."

There was a rush to the door as everyone ran to greet the newest Weasley.

"-Visor," Hermione finished with a sigh. "Oh, who am I kidding?" she asked herself, hurrying to queue up for her chance to hold George's daughter.

"Come on Potter, share the baby," Charlie demanded, holding out his muscular arms and wiggling his fingers.

"Fine, fine," Harry relented, passing the little girl to the larger man.

A bell rang out loudly.

"Back door!" Percy called.

"Me!" Bill shouted, shoving through the others.

"Hello Luna," Hermione said, remembering in her rush to get to the baby, that she had forgotten the mother.

"Oh, hello Hermione."

"How are you doing? Are you getting any rest?" Ginny asked, hand on her swollen belly.

"Oh, yes. George is a wonderful father. My breasts are a bit sore though, little Gwen has incredible suction power. Just the other day, she held my nipple so tightly that-"

"Luna, sweetheart," George interrupted with a grin. "I think Ginny may pass out if you keep talking."

Hermione looked at Ginny, she was pale and had covered her breasts with her hands.

"It's Hagrid!" Bill hollered, leading him into the lounge for greetings.

"Hagrid!" Everyone called, moving as a herd to greet the newcomer.

"It's my turn, Charlie," Ron complained, trying to get the baby from his older brother.

"Too bad, get your own," Charlie dismissed him in a baby-talk voice.

"We're working on it," Ron countered with a lascivious grin at his wife, Hannah. "Now hand over my niece."

"I'll give you to stinky ole Uncle Ronnie for now. But don't you worry Baby cakes, I'll be back for you." Charlie held her out.

"Oooh, Gwenny!" Mr. Weasley cooed, coming downstairs. He ignored Ron's protests and took his newest grandbaby, much to Charlie's delight.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" The small horde of children chased him and then took turns poking and kissing the baby.

"Dinner's read!" Molly called from the kitchen.

The large excited group moved into the magically expanded kitchen, settling around the long table.

"Happy Christmas everyone," Molly said. "Tuck in."

"Here Hermione have some of this," Harry said. "Mrs. Weasley made it special."

"Oh, no thank you, Harry." Hermione waved him away from her plate but Harry dropped a big spoonful anyways.

"Oops, sorry." He passed the plate on not looking the least bit remorseful.

"Right, no problem."

Hermione picked at her dinner, concerned about the nervous way Harry kept looking at her.

"What's going on, Harry?" she asked with a frown.

"What?" he yelped. "Nothing. What are you talking about? And look, you haven't even tried that."

"That's because I told you I didn't want any."

"But- You're going to upset Mrs. Weasley."

"I'm sure she'll understa-"

"Oh my goodness!" Audrey cried out. "Oh Percy! It's beautiful. Yes! Yes, of course I will!" She hugged the stunned man.

"Er…love?" Percy asked, peeling off the woman. "What are you on about?"

"The ring," she answered confused, pointing to her plate where a lovely diamond ring lay.

"But…I didn't…"

Turning red in the face, harry slowly reached over to pick up the jewelry and placed it gently atop of Hermione's untouched food.

"Oh my," she gasped. "I- You- I- Yes! Merlin yes!" She wrapped her arms tightly around him, laughing with joy. And then, she remembered poor Audrey's excitement and how disappointed she was going to be.

Percy sighed. "Audrey, I hadn't intended to do this until tonight. But considering Harry's poor aim." He paused, pushing his chair back so that he could kneel beside her. "I love you more than anything, more than I thought possible." He produced a large diamond ring from his pocket. "Will you be my wife?"

"Yes," she gasped, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Oh Percy." She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

George started making gagging noises. Percy chuckled but continued kissing his fiancé.

"You know," Mrs. Weasley said, "I do hate to agree with George. However, there _are _children watching."

Grinning, the two separated and everyone continued their meal in a joyful Christmas spirit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Holidays to everyone over at the Twin Exchange!**


End file.
